


find a face behind our lipstick smiles

by emothy



Series: geisha-fuji!au [7]
Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-19
Updated: 2007-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geisha!fic; Features cross-dressing. There are many different levels of disguise and deception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	find a face behind our lipstick smiles

-

"Tezuka, do you ever wonder what they all look like under their make-up?" It's a question out of nowhere, but Tezuka is used to them by now. He does not get at all ruffled.

"The same but a little less pale, I'd assume." He says. "I don't tend to wonder about such things."

"Classic Tezuka-san." Fuji grins. The silence continues a little further. Fuji looks around, takes note of the room so that he does not have a chance to sneak peeks at Tezuka-san and see if he is being watched.

The maiko Raiha sits between her older sister and her chosen patron looking uncomfortable but quite adeptly masking it to those who have not been people-watching for a long time. Most of the men present do not have the skill. Fuji, however, notices Raiha's older sister press something into her hand, conceals it more skillfully than Raiha herself does when she attempts to then pass it on to her patron. Fuji notes the _ekubo*_ exchanging hands, and hovers between a smile and a frown. The girl is obviously more nervous than she ought to be.

It is the first time Fuji really thinks about it. He has never allowed himself to become familiar with a maiko who might put him in the position of having to accept or rebuff an ekubo. He cannot draw upon old memories therefore, to try and recall if the girl was nervous, if she trembled. If her eyes were full of naivety and misunderstanding. He is grateful in a distanced sort of way, that he never had to experience sex like that.

In stark contrast to the scene, further on Fuji's eyes catch a stray hand sliding under the table, too far across to be landing in Mamehide-san's own lap. She is good, but not good enough, because having been on both the giving and the receiving end of such an act, Fuji knows how to discern the hand movements, slight as they appear from above. This time, he does laugh.

Tezuka-san frowns at him; the laugh is completely out of place, after all. Fuji stops himself quickly, tries not to glance back, but Tezuka-san must have already seen where his eyes were fixed because he is looking for himself now.

His cheeks take on a beautifully light shade of pink.

"Tezuka," Fuji says carefully, leaning over a little to breathe his words on Tezuka's ear. "Do you ever wonder what _I_ look like under the make-up?"

By the time Tezuka unfreezes himself and manages to turn his head a little to look Fuji's way, and release a glare, Fuji thinks to himself fondly, Fuji has already excused himself for the night, and is watching before he leaves, from the doorway.

-

**Author's Note:**

> _* ekubo; a rather suggestive looking cake presented to patrons when the time comes for an apprentice geisha to offer up her virginity for sale, to put it bluntly._


End file.
